Michelle Obama
Michelle Obama (or "Assish" or as she prefers to be called) is a liberal Democrat trying to disguise herself as a terorist. Do not be fooled. She's been caught reading bear propaganda to children. The O'Reilly Factor has confirmed she hates America and the great sage of American radio, Rush Limbaugh has confirmed (through the information from this webtube) that she is pregnant again with her white child. A thoughtful debate on who the father is will be conducted between Sean Hannity and Mr. Limbaugh until McCain is elected to continue The Greatest President Ever's third term, or until the Obamas are out of the White House, whichever helps their ratings the most. is considered a fashion trend starter. Woman across America are now padding their buttocks to looks as huge as hers, especialy when wearing purple or orange. Upon meeting Ms. Obama for the first time, the Queen of England commented "Jackie O?!?! Me bluddy ASS! I knew Jackie O ... I worked with Jackie O ... Ms. Obama, you're NO Jackie O!" She is married to Secret Muslim and known terrorist, . The Liberal Elite Like her husband, Barack Hussein Obama, is a Latte Liberal. helped prove that one does not have to be born into the elite...one can social climb to it as well. has been accepted by the elite of Martha Vineyard, which includes the Kennedys. Same Doctor As Jacko The Virgin Nailing As of Saturday, April 19, 2008, The YouTube removed the video for its graphic content of tearing her clothes off for Stephen after he had sung to her. For better or worse, better news sources have preserved it. , as admitted by the elitists at the New York Times.]] NOTES * Her elitist upbringing was on the south side of Chicago * growing up her family only had 4 spoons, then after her father got a raise, then they got 5 spoons * Stephen predicts Michelle (not ) will be the next Jackie O * she is a very good-looking lady ** Barack might be ruffled enough to come on to The Colbert Report to punch him * She then asks Stephen to sing to her, which he does (Stephen then sings the first line of "L-o-v-e" ** She believes Barack sings better than Stephen * Dr. Colbert warns her that she would never get any sleep as First Lady, because the keeps ringing at 3:00a.m. * predicts 8 years * will change the face of America * Rumors are flying around Washington that she once dated a Black guy. * Unlike her husband she has ** an American name (except in the way she spells it) ** slave ancestors ** and nice legs. Radicalism , one must follow the dictates of fashion!]] As a firm believer in black separatism, is raising the children she knows about in the strict teachings of Malcolm X, Louis Farrakhan and voodoo. She maintains her welfare queen status by always being pregnant. Those food stamps aren't going to print themselves. In addition to the indoctrination of her children, she spends her days tending to her glorious 'fro, disassembling, re-assembling and shooting targets with her large assortment of automatic weapons, plotting the demise of the wholesome Girl Scouts and replacing them with her own Afro-centric version, The Sistah Scouts, complete with badges awarding girls for stretching their lips, ears and necks with rhinocerous tusks as well as elephant-riding and selling voodoo dolls instead of cookies. Legal "Career" As part of her America-destroying agenda, was pushed into becoming a part of the legal establishment. Since, her 'fro would not fit in a police helmet, began taking law courses at the annex. After four years of complaining to her professors about their anti-Africanism, was able to convince her professors to grant her degree from Harvard by threating to bare her arms. As she has shown on many E! segments, her arms are NOT propaganda! Fresh from the man's college, went to work defending fellow domestic terrorists and getting them released on various real and imagined technicalities. was on her way to becoming a judge, but her violent tendencies toward mama bearism proved to be her downfall. During a hard-fought trial to protect The Society of Secret Muslims from the consequences of their filthy, filthy terrorist activities, she took to bribing jurors with Chicago bean pies. Members of the jury suffered gas, and subsequently, the courtroom, her wrath. After her fifth arrest, was forced to surrender her law license. Clients * Black Panthers * ACORN * Bill Ayers * Charles Manson * Timothy McVeigh * The Society of Secret Muslims Her Plot To Enslave White America It is well-known in Washington circles, that it is not , but who is the power broker in the couple. It is obvious and can be discerned by just looking at her. began life angry at Real Americans for having been born black and a woman. She spent her childhood miserable and vowed to make The Man pay. Unable to get elected after her own shocking legal career, looked for an inexperienced, foreign, Muslim, terrorist to marry and use as her own black Macbeth. She found this liberal in . Offering him a green card and American citizenship, put her 50-state, enslave America campaign into motion. Groping Her Majesty Once in office, arranged to visit international heads of state, such as Queen Elizabeth II. During her European jaunt, was able to slip past guards and whisper, grope or otherwise molest unsuspecting and vulnerable spouses of the G20 leaders attending a summit in London in early 2009. Abusing her position as "First Lady," was able to infect the head of the British Monarchy with the conficker virus (and possibly teh ghey) when she gave an iPod to the Queen filled with show tunes. As Her Majesty was transfixed with the gadget, then broke protocol and tried to bear hug the ancient woman (see photo at right). Unable to break free, Elizabeth went along until palace security was able to pry the 82-year-old out of the grip of .And just remember michelle obama wants to kill u and your mom. External Tubes *Wikipedia's Endorsement of Michelle Obama as First Lady *Michelle Obama Loves Bears *Michelle Obama campaign headquarters *Michelle's Radical Agenda *the truth about "Radical" *Crazy hippie makes his move on black lady *Radical does it again *Radical's ancestors were slave owners. How do we know she wont use her enslaving powers to enslave white people? *Michelle invades Series of Tubes *Evidence that Michelle Obama is from outer space too!